<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>洗髮精和貓毛 by liyuanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999234">洗髮精和貓毛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne'>liyuanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>鳴佐短篇集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「佐助他啊，這次回來，味道和平常不一樣我說。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>鳴佐短篇集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>洗髮精和貓毛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>699+ 未交往設定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「佐助他啊，這次回來，味道和平常不一樣我說。」</p><p> </p><p>漩渦鳴人沒來由地冒出這一句，讓在場的同期生各自發出痛苦的哀嚎聲。躺在草地上的鹿丸掩住耳朵，翻身背對大家；丁次站起身，咕噥著洋芋片沒了要再去買一包，向不遠處的商店走去；牙和赤丸同時跳起來，大喊著「我們要去拉屎」衝向遠方；志乃則是消失了，沒人知道是不是一開始就沒來這場同期男生聚會。</p><p> </p><p>意識到情況不對、正開始考慮撤退可能性的祭，被同是第七班的隊友一把拉住，只好抱著取材心理乖乖維持坐在大樹下的姿勢，拿出紙筆問：「味道不一樣，是指脂粉味嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「脂、脂粉味？」</p><p> </p><p>「化妝那種。」祭想起井野推薦的幾本小說，裡頭情侶吵架的開場不乏女性發現男友或丈夫沾在身上的香水味口紅印，兩人大吵一架並以灑淚甩巴掌作結。</p><p> </p><p>是那樣的話木葉會被夷為平地吧，他心想著，因八卦的氣息，期待地傾身向前。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼啊，我跟你說，佐助的皮膚很白才不是化妝化出來的！」現實與幻想總是有些出入，鳴人彷彿被按到了某個開關一樣開始滔滔不絕。「之前我趁他睡著時捏過他的臉，他的臉頰又軟又滑，而且還香香的，絕對不是那種常化妝的手感我說！雖然他醒來後狠狠揍了我一頓就是了，混蛋佐助，平常總是亂捏人，我捏他就不行，對朋友怎麼那麼小器……」</p><p> </p><p>祭閉上雙眼，和想像中的明日頭條「木葉雙雄驚傳不合！忍界五戰一觸即發？」道別，總算明白了同期之間互相警告的「聽見漩渦鳴人開始提佐助，立刻轉身逃走，千萬不要回頭」是什麼意思。</p><p> </p><p>「……剛剛佐助回來時，我就發現他身上的味道和平常不一樣的說！不知道是不是換洗髮精了，原本想要問，結果他說要去火影樓找卡卡西老師。佐助他真是不講理，明明晚上就要來住我家，都是蓋同一條被子的朋友了，連洗髮精的牌子都不肯透露算什麼啊我說！這樣的話，要是我新買的沐浴乳他不喜歡，他會不會說要住旅館？」鳴人越說越激動，開始比手畫腳地描述上一次佐助回來，兩人是如何因為家裡沒有蕃茄而差點打起來的事。敘述當中時不時穿插著一句句「好香」、「混蛋佐助」、「朋友」，讓躺在地上裝死的鹿丸終於聽不下去，緩緩地翻身面向嘴遁狂魔火影候補。</p><p> </p><p>「鳴人。」</p><p> </p><p>「是？」</p><p> </p><p>「祭身上是什麼味道？」</p><p> </p><p>聽見鹿丸這麼問，鳴人瞬間安靜下來，然後立刻將臉湊過去嗅聞，並被拍了一臉筆記本。他委屈地摀著被拍紅的鼻子，說：「不知道啊，他不給我聞。」</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸翻了個白眼道：「那牙呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「狗、狗騷味……？」</p><p> </p><p>「丁次呢？志乃呢？小李呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「我怎麼會知道！又不是忍犬我說！」</p><p> </p><p>「鳴人，」明白了這一串問題的目的，祭一臉皮笑肉不笑地開口，補上了最後一刀：「你以前一天到晚嚷嚷著最喜歡小櫻了不是嗎？那麼，她身上是什麼味道呢？」</p><p> </p><p>或者該說你有注意過他們的味道嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「你、你們……」總算意識到了同期生們的言下之意，鳴人從草地上跳了起來，食指指著背信忘義的同伴們老半天，憋出一句「不要質疑我和佐助純潔的友情我說！」倉皇地逃離現場。</p><p> </p><p>「難得的聚會就這樣草草結束了呢。」祭說。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊，」鹿丸應了一聲，重新閉上眼睛。「在那兩個人搞懂彼此的關係前，大概永遠都是這樣了。」</p><p> </p><p>此時的兩人還不曉得，等未來位七代目火影工作後，煩惱只會增加不會減少。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>※※※</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「佐助！！！！！」宇智波佐助剛踏出火影樓，便被一團閃亮的金色撞個滿懷。稍早前剛到村門口時，這個吊車尾也是以同樣的方式衝撞過來，和漩渦鳴人和解好歹已經超過兩年，他習慣性地站穩身子，防止因飛撲而摔倒。他伸手稍微推了一下，見對方一動也不動，便放棄將人跩下來的念頭，繼續向前走。</p><p> </p><p>隨著佐助的動作被拖在身後的鳴人收緊手臂，將臉埋進他的頸肩。兩人這樣一拖一拉的速度，比單獨行走慢了很多，但至少有在前進。</p><p> </p><p>「佐助，你不在他們都欺負我的說。」對方蹭來蹭去的動作有些讓人分心，佐助正想回答「關我什麼事」，不料還沒開口，就有濕濕熱熱的東西貼上了脖子。</p><p> </p><p>「你這傢伙是狗嗎！」</p><p> </p><p>已經快走到鳴人又小又破的公寓了，佐助紅著臉掙扎起來，試圖將身上莫名其妙開始舔自己脖子的笨蛋甩下來。鳴人感覺到隨時可能被懷裡的人丟出去的危機，於是將手臂抱得更緊，甚至連雙腳都離開地面，繞道對方前面卡住。</p><p> </p><p>兩個大男人，一個背著另一個，在路上轉來轉去，饒是見過各種大風大浪的木葉忍者村，這樣的景象也不常見。感受到路人的視線，佐助用僅剩的右手推開不斷湊近的臉，頭一偏，露出大片白晰沾滿口水的皮膚。</p><p> </p><p>彷彿被眼前的景象惹毛一樣，鳴人的嘴一空閒下來，立刻提高音量嚷嚷：「啊啊啊不管啦，都怪佐助的說！久久才回來一次，害我都沒有辦法想其他事情！剛才鹿丸叫我去聞祭，人家可是直接把我拍開的說，要不是佐助這麼沒防備心，我才不會隨時隨地都在想佐助身上是什麼味道！」</p><p> </p><p>然後，他就像為了證明什麼似地扭過頭，朝眼前發紅的耳朵一口咬下去。</p><p> </p><p>眾目睽睽下，宇智波佐助一個反手，將火影候補漩渦鳴人過肩摔向地面。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>※※※</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「……所以你是為了這種小事在胡鬧。」回到鳴人小小的公寓，聽完對方講述發生了什麼事情後，佐助言簡意賅地作結。</p><p> </p><p>「因為佐助總是不在，寫的信也很短……雖、雖然也是無所謂啦！不如說，我有收到信就已經很開心了我說！只是，每次想到佐助在其他地方，發生了我不知道的事情，我就莫名其妙地焦躁，想著想著都要瘋掉了。」坐在床上，頭頂腫了個大包的鳴人低下頭，神情漸漸地有些失落。「佐助你這一次回來，身上有和我記憶中不同的地方，我很難不在意的說……」</p><p> </p><p>該訓的都訓了，人也摔過一次了，佐助見對方越說越小聲，心裡也有些難受。他嘆了一口氣，轉身去拿了一條毛巾，叼著一角單手將冰塊包進去，製成簡易的冰敷袋，小心翼翼地將它貼上鳴人摔出來的腫包。</p><p> </p><p>「不用這樣啦，馬上就會好的。」鳴人疼地嘶了一聲，但也沒退開。</p><p> </p><p>佐助抿著嘴，頓了一下然後說：「我回來前去了一家藥草屋。」</p><p> </p><p>「藥草屋？」</p><p> </p><p>「店裡養了一隻貓，牠打翻了幾瓶香草後，跳到我的斗篷上打滾。」</p><p> </p><p>鳴人眨眨眼，接著恍然地悟地「喔」了一聲，「所以佐助沒有換洗髮精？」</p><p> </p><p>「沒有。」</p><p> </p><p>「這樣啊，」他笑了起來。那個笑容就像有感染力一樣地讓佐助也不禁微笑。「難怪你身上有貓毛我說。」</p><p> </p><p>「你連這種事都發現了？」</p><p> </p><p>「對啊。」爽快地承認後，他低下頭，整個人放鬆下來地靠到面前的人肩上。突如其來的重量讓扶著冰敷袋的手差點放開，佐助動了動調整重心，避免兩人一同摔下床。</p><p> </p><p>這樣姿勢簡直就像在互相擁抱一樣。才這麼想著，鳴人已經抬起手環住他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>「他們還笑我說，以前對喜歡的人都沒有對佐助上心的說。」</p><p> </p><p>「……是嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>「因為佐助是特別的嘛。都已經說我是唯一的朋友了，怎麼可能丟下你不管。」</p><p> </p><p>肩膀隨著聲音的震動有些發癢，佐助用小指拂過對方後腦翹起的髮梢，輕聲回答：「是啊。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>鳴人君，佐助縱容你對他醬醬釀釀才不是因為沒有防備心我說。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>